


Кривая обучения

by Greykite, WTF Mass Effect 2021 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/WTF%20Mass%20Effect%202021
Summary: Иллиум ничем не похож на место раскопок.
Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134008
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Кривая обучения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Learning Curve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118437) by [Sheeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeana/pseuds/Sheeana). 



> Бета — [softly_play](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play)

В момент искренности Лиара позволяет себе тихо скучать по уединению мест раскопок. В наслоениях древней пыли и пустых залах, куда до Лиары пятьдесят тысяч лет не ступала ничья нога, чувствовалось некое достоинство.

Иллиум она бы не назвала «исполненным достоинства»; всё, что напоминало здесь о достоинстве, было тонкой облицовкой поверх грубой поверхности, как у скверно сделанной копии артефакта. Можно отправиться побродить по рынку и за тридцать секунд увидеть банкира-волуса за сделкой, которая потрясёт галактическую экономику, саларианского оперативника, расследующего коррупционную схему на несколько систем, и корпоративного агента, кричащего на договорного раба. Каждый здесь притворяется кем-то другим. Места раскопок никогда не лгут; они прячут тайны и не всегда легко расстаются с ними, но не лгут. 

Пройдет время, и Лиара привыкнет к этому. Пройдет время, и, быть может, она даже научится это любить. У неё нет в запасе столетий, как у большинства асари — может, нет даже десятилетий, если Жнецы прибудут скорее раньше, чем позже, — но она сделает всё, что нужно. Разница не столь всеобъемлюща, думает она, глядя на горизонт из окна своего нового офиса. Трепет открытия, несомненно, один и тот же — обнаруживает ли она протеанский диск или особенно угрожающий фрагмент разведданных. Быть может, это зависимость. Ей, в общем-то, всё равно.

Комм внезапно включается, и Лиара бросает взгляд через плечо — на экстранет-терминал у себя на столе. Теперь у неё есть агенты. Ещё недостаточно, чтобы назвать это сетью, но опять же: все великие империи начинались с единственной планеты.

— Т'Сони? — Голос принадлежит мужчине, саларианину, экс-офицеру СБЦ по имени Прелек, которого она подобрала на Омеге. Он может докопаться до чего угодно, но она доверяет ему настолько, насколько вообще доверяет кому-либо на Иллиуме. — Т'Сони, если ты не ответишь на звонок, наша сделка расторгнута, я продаю всё тому, кто больше заплатит, и...  
Ей требуется миг, чтобы вернуть самообладание. Ещё миг уходит на то, чтобы напомнить себе: если она хочет, чтобы её воспринимали всерьёз, то не стоит извиняться. Это тоже придёт со временем.

— Ты нашёл, что я искала? — спрашивает она с напускным спокойствием, вцепившись пальцами в край стола. Она уже месяц гоняется за Серым Посредником по всей Галактике. Ей нужно имя.

— Ты знаешь, сколько я могу за это получить? Гегемония отдаст за эту информацию что угодно. Альянс заплатит целое состояние. Я мог бы пойти к кому-то ещё.

— Верно. Но ты этого не сделаешь, — говорит Лиара, прежде чем у нее сдадут нервы.

— Да? А почему бы и нет?

— Мы заключили сделку. А ты знаешь — я жду от тех, кто работает на меня, что они будут держать своё слово. — Лиара позволяет намёку остаться невысказанным. Она боится, что если хоть раз выскажется ясно, то все увидят в ней археолога-самозванку, притворяющуюся информационным брокером; дитя, взявшееся за игры в непонятном взрослом мире. Два года назад ей не удалось бы запугать даже пыжака. Хоть она училась у лучших, но ей предстоит ещё долгий путь.

На одно слишком долгое мгновение саларианин замолкает. Лиара заставляет себя дышать ровно.

— ...Хорошо, — наконец, говорит он. — Прекрасно. Ты победила, Т'Сони. Он использовал псевдоним. «Орион». Хочешь, я посмотрю, что ещё можно найти?

— Да, и проследи за псевдонимом, — рассеянно говорит она, барабаня пальцами по столу. — Я хочу знать, сделает ли он ход. О, и... спасибо, Прелек. 

Когда разговор заканчивается, она дрожит. С каждым разом получается немного лучше, но она помнит человеческую поговорку, которую однажды услышала от Шепарда: «слишком мало и слишком поздно». Одно имя не приведет её прямо к Серому Посреднику, не спасёт Ферона, не найдёт способа остановить Жнецов. Всё, что ей остается — надеяться, что она наткнётся на правильную информацию, так же, как она вслепую нашла путь к истине на Теруме.

Лиара ещё раз бросает взгляд на пустой экран терминала, прежде чем выключить его и выйти из кабинета.


End file.
